It's The Thought That Counts
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Logan was busy working on three weeks of school work, After Rocktoberfest; He was struck down with a fever and it's up to his Carlitos to take care of him. One-Shot, CARGAN :D


Ciaossu Rushers and Rushets!

IT's 1:06pm here in my country I decided to make a Cargan one-shot,It really bothers me when Logan is the dominant one, I tried my best to elaborate but I was to tired to edit it. Sorry about the wrong grammar and spelling.

I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

Title: It's The Thought That Counts

Summary: Logan was busy working on three weeks of school work, After Rocktoberfest; He was struck down with a fever and it's up to his Carlitos to take care of him.

Rating: T

It was finally starting to dark, Rocktoberfest was finally over. The band really enjoyed performing on stage, but it's for them to celebrate, aside from working three weeks of school work finished and performing for Rocktoberfest, must really drain Logan out. The other guys are gonna be out celebrating for the birth of new friendship in the Palmwoods, old and new. Except for Logan, who decided to hit the hay and Carlos volunteered to take him back at the apartment.

They were one elevator away from apartment 2J; Logan has an arm sling around Carlos' neck. Carlos pressed the button until the elevator door closes. The Latino stole a glance as witness his friend, The smart boy was panting irregularly, his body temperature is rising up.

'_Poor Logie…' _Carlos thought with so much concern, He's best friend was struck down, doing all their school work while He and James were busy making themselves popular again, it was all due to his carelessness.

"Sorry for dragging…you into...this…" The smart boy apologized weakly to Carlos, But the smaller boy smiled in return.

"No problem, that's what best friends do right?" The Latino smiled back, causing his cheeks to color in pink. "Sure,"

When the elevator door opens, the two teenagers went straight to apartment 2J, they went to their shared room as he laid down his tired friends in their bed.

"Don't worry Logie, I'll get something for that fever of yours," Carlos dashed out of the room to get the necessities.

When he heard the door was shut, Logan was left alone in the dark, cold bedroom. Lying down in a soft bed, but it's isn't a bed that Logan was expecting.

"Man, I feel so lame…." Logan muttered as he succumbs to the darkness.

_Flashback_

_This happened when Logan was eight year old, His parents were so busy, and they didn't have time for their precious baby. He was always being accompanied by a hired babysitter, but it isn't the same without his loving parents._

_No, they really love their only son; but the problem is they didn't manage their time very well; he spent ,his entire childhood without loving parents to hug him, cared for him when he was sick, to tuck them in. But now, Logan is already seventeen years old, A member of BigTime Rush, living the dream. But when he was sick, his parents didn't care for him since he was a kid, but what about now?_

_End of Flashback_

Then after an hour of sleep, he opened his tired eyes, seeing medicine, water and soup on the bedside table. He also notice something cool on his forehead, it was a damp towel , he felt something snug all around him, he threw the sheets slightly and noticed that he was in his PJJ's.

"Oh? You've woken up," Logan's attention was caught when Carlos was in the door holding a tray, a plate of Oreo cookies and warm milk.

When Carlos closer, Logan didn't bother to move; so retreat his tired body with the bed sheets. The smaller boy set aside the tray as leaned closer to Logan until their foreheads touch together.

"Does your fever went down? Does it hurt a bit?" Carlos asked the sick boy, he was so worried about his friend. Logan was paralyzed when he felt Carlos' breathe, tickling his cheeks. HE was never a big fan of physical contact, but this time it was Carlos, The energetic and the sweet one. He really cares about Logan.

"Are you hungry? I made some chicken soup, although it came from the can that is," Carlos mixed in some humor.

Logan giggled. "Thanks," He accepted the bowl of warm chicken soup, took a spoonful of soup, and ate the soup. The warm feeling that he felt on his stomach, that wasn't the chicken soup, but It was the scent of nostalgia. He sometimes eats chicken soup with his friends back at Minnesota.

"How was it?"

"Good,"

"Really? For a second or two I thought you were gonna threw up,"

"Common, Carlitos why would I threw up on the soup that you made for me?"

The smaller boy blushed when he heard made just for him, 'He really is cute when he smiles.' Carlos mentally slapped himself back to reality. He raised himself up from the bed. "I'm gonna go get something, be right back okay?" Carlos turned his back to leave but Logan reacted as he grabbed Carlos' arm.

"Please don't leave," Logan pleaded.

"Why?"

Logan's heart began to pound very fast when Carlos said 'Why?' Should he dare?

"I don't know what am I going to this but," Logan whispered as leaned closer to Carlos as he planted his lips on top of Carlos' lips.

Carlos was shocked on what Logan was doing to him, HE never anticipated that he would be kissing the mature one in the group, The smart boy cupped the cheeks as he starts to nibble on the bottom lip, making Carlos shiver as he felt electricity traveling throughout his body. Like he was traveling in heaven, a sneak preview of heaven. Carlos gave in to the kiss as he threw his arms around Logan, as he starts to kiss back; Carlos decided to even out the plain field by making him moan for more. His tongue stabbed inside Logan's mouth as he traveled his tongue all over his wet caverns, making Logan moan. After a while, they pulled away from each other, both of them are panting for their breathes.

"Logan, why did you?"

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't control myself anymore,"

"How so?"

"I think, I'm love sick…" Logan admitted the truth, making the smaller boy silent.

"Scoot over."

"What?"

"I said scoot over," Carlos repeated himself as he threw his shoes on the floor, leaving with socked covered feet. Then he threw the sheets and jumped into the bed and hugged Logan.

Logan was really worried thought, its bad enough when he kissed him, now; he's hugging him? Is he out of his mind? "Carlos, Stop! You're going to catch yourself a cold," The smart boy protested that made Carlos hugged him even more tightly.

"I don't care," Carlos snapped, "You kissed me Logan, That means that you love me, the reason why I didn't come to the party because I wanted to spend more time with you," The smaller boys explanation made Logan shocked. Who would have thought that Carlos Garcia would admit his feelings in an indirect way.

Logan smiled behind Carlos as he buried himself in Carlos chest, feeling him, inhaling him, touching him.

That made Logan feel better, Carlos concern and his true feeling really pushed his bad memories away. You know what they say, it's the thought that counts.


End file.
